


Now and Forever

by JasperSantiago



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms
Genre: Additional Tags to Be Added, Jake Montague - New Character, Mentions of past regenerations, New additional made up character, Not quite a AU, Rose Tyler - Freeform, The fam being the fam, Time jumping is a thing, mentions of past companions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-20 14:28:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22185343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasperSantiago/pseuds/JasperSantiago
Summary: The Doctor has been here since the beginning of time itself. She's watched planets being born and planets die. She's seen things no one could even begin to describe. But she never saw this coming.
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/Yasmin Khan
Kudos: 7





	1. The friendly reminders

Once upon a time.... That's how normal stories start, however, this isn't a normal story. At this not this time around anyway.

So I guess the question is... Where do we start?

Let's start with a blue police box. And a time traveler. And her companions. 

The Doctor stepped out of the TARDIS ready and preparing for what the day could possibly have in store for her. 

She flipped through the newspaper checking the date and more importantly the year. 

"Seems we've landed in early 19th century. But weird that but I can work with weird." The Doctor announced almost squinting due to the brightness of the sun.

Following her out were Ryan, Graham and then Yaz. 

Yaz walked over so that she was side by side with the Doctor. This is how many of their trips would go.

"Wonder why the TARDIS would bring us here then?" Yaz questioned which perked the Doctor's interest also as she was asking the same thing.

"That is the question, isn't it?" The Doctor almost questioned herself. 

The TARDIS has a nact for always taking the time lord wherever they needed to be. Whether there was trouble or a problem that needed solving. The words "I always took you where you needed to go" repeated in her head. 

What trouble was to be had this time and how far would they have to go to stop it. Those always seemed to be the questions asked whenever they landed. Ryan, Yaz and Graham had all gotten use to the fact that anytime they wanted to go somewhere it would always end in them having someone to save and something to fix. 

Knowing they were in the 19th century, this Ike would be different. The way people were treated was different.

Walking along a long winding road they finally met a town and civilization. A market of people yelling and promoting, selling and moving. And at the top of the road far down was a large house like somewhere royalty would live.

"Feel free to explore guys, try not to get into any trouble and if anything happens...text me." The Doctor nodded her head with excitement as she then wondered off to find anything that could be of any use. 

"Son, look at these." Graham was obviously the first to point out some kind of food. 

Ryan glanced at the menu and luckily could read everything on there, the more unlucky thing about being able to read it was how many disgusting things were also on sale. 

Items from soups to breads to cakes to drinks and at least half of the items looked and smelled inedible or unconsumable. 

The Doctor had discovered a few things, from the cars to people's dress sense to then witness and observe how people acted and reacted. Almost in a trance she watched on to see if anything changed or if something would pop up but nothing did. Everything looked as it should look everyone acted the way they should have it was almost perfect. 

The Doctor hadn't realized that she been zoned out until Yaz slowly took her hand in hers. 

"You ok?" Yaz whispered knowing that they didn't want to draw any attention to themselves.

"Yeah," she slowly dropped Yaz's hand with a squeeze before then remembering what time period they were in "just be careful, but I'm fine."

"If you count fine as completely zoning out then yeah you're completely perfect you are." Yaz smiled loving but again also remembering where they were and the time period she also remembered that they weren't from this time which would make explaining any situation beyond difficult. 

"What's up, what have you noticed?" Yaz asked knowing that when the Doctor saw something she would always go into the "What could this mean" phase. Which meant staring a lot of and rubbing her temple a lot. 

"That's the thing, you see, everything is as it should be, everything looks the way it's supposed to look, everyone acts and reacts the way that they are supposed to act and react, everyone talks the way they're supposed to talk, there's no accents or anything that differentiates anything. It's almost too perfect like someone is trying to put on a performance of some sort and the acting is completely correct. Normally there's at least one kind of thing that is at least somewhat different that makes you think that something is wrong but not this time...."

"Maybe that's the thing. Maybe it's not supposed to be obvious, maybe that's the point, you're supposed to go looking for it like someone has somehow sent you a message saying that they need you but you have to figure it out."

"Yasmin Khan, you are a freaking genius. You're amazing you are. The thing is I don't know where to start." 

The Doctor interlocked her hands before leaning slightly forward to rest her arms on her slightly spread legs. Her hands dropped in between them just slightly resting.

"You'll figure that out, you always do."

Only a few seconds passed when Yaz noticed there was a man being chased. It wasn't until the man had jumped over a series of crates and just about landed before skidding under a car that the Doctor's head perked up. Almost sensing what was about to happen.

"How did he do that?" Tax questioned almost mesmerised by what had just happened in front of them.

"Either he's used to doing that or he's not human, no one could have landed that jump never mind sliding under a cat seconds after doing it. I think this calls for some research." 

The Doctor started running in pursuit of the strange man they had just seen, followed in tail by Yaz and slightly behind them with Graham dropping his bread as he yet again couldn't help himself. 

Ryan picking up the pieces as he followed knowing how clumsy his granddad could be in tow with a bag. 

"I'm now starting to realize that grabbing a bag would have been more of the better idea."

"No way what makes you say that?" Ryan sarcastically asked Graham.

"The fact that I can't run." 

Ryan burst out laughing almost dropping the bread whilst also watching as they caught up with the other two.

"Doc?"

"Graham, shush!" The Doctor threw at Graham. She had to be on full alert if she was going to get any information. 

The Doctor and Yaz managed to corner the strange man and with a slight huff of annoyance he turned around to face them. They looked at the man, Yaz with arms crossed and the Doctor with questioning eyes. 

Graham was still dropping his bread although Ryan was on standby with the bag. Both eyes switching between the Doc and the man.

"Good to see you again, Doctor." The strange man slowly spoke out in a American accent. 

"You know him?" Graham looked at Yaz and then to the Doctor but even she was surprised.

"How the....How do you know me?"

"Everyone knows you...somewhat at least. Let's just say I knew you a long time ago. This regeneration looks good on you to say the least. Take it the TARDIS is somewhere near by. So how come you're here? The 19th century of all places." The strange man relayed his information. 

"How do you know so much, who are you?" Ryan spoke this time but nearly choked on air when the man turned to face him. 

"That's always the question isn't it, who are you, where do you come from, what do you want, why are you here, what do you know? But the thing is...that's where conversation stops. No one likes to be questioned. But luckily for you I will answer your questions."

The Doctor studied the man in question looking for anything that gave anything away. But even his dress sense didn't tell them anything. 

"Doctor, you knew me a while ago, that much is true, I know some people from your past as well, no I'm not human and currently I don't need your help. The reason you don't know me or at least remember me is because I erased myself from your mind. I know that you know that's possible because you've had to do it before. Donna was one of them."

"You erased that memory? In 900 plus years of living I've never forgotten anyone or met anyone who wasn't important. I only do that as a last result so whatever you erased must have been important."

"As is everything, Doctor. But not to worry, shortly everything will become clearer."

"Am I the only one who still has like tonnes of questions?" The Doctor nearly rhetorically asked the other 3. 

"You see, Doctor, the message you received was from me. Surprise! But the reason I want you to be here is because I found something of importance to you. She's back, Doctor. The one the only."

"What?" The Doctor was as confused as a teenager trying to sit their exam and they'd never seen anything on the paper before. But yet somethihit in her hearts, like she was trying to remember something and it was on the tip of her tongue. 

"Oh, don't tell me you've forgotten her, Doctor. She was the first after all."

That's when realization started to kick in but it hadn't come full circle yet. 

"Of course, I'd been looking for her for years. When I finally managed to track her down I was quite surprised and the location in which she is also in is quite surprising in itself. She doesn't know that you're here so I could end up being killed for this but I'll take the latter."

"Who is "she" the girl you keep mentioning, who is it? How do I know her, how does she know me? Who is it?"

"Rose Tyler...of course!" The impossible man smiled at the Doctor. 

"Before I introduce myself, there's someone you should see, Yasmin Khan, Graham O'Brien and Ryan Sinclair, Doctor, if you'd like to follow me."

The Doctor's hearts had never beaten so fast in her entire existence. Rose was back. Her Rose was back. When the Doctor left Rose there was tonnes of things they had wanted to say but now...she has no idea what to say or how to feel, it's like someone has taken the English language away from her brain.

So they gang did the only thing they could and they followed the strange impossible man through what looked like a concrete wall but was only a disguised door. To see another time zone or something of the sort.

"Now before you ask yet more questions let me try to enlighten you. This is another time zone and don't worry your TARDIS is following. The darling of a thing is never far behind you Doctor, especially not when you're passing through the portals." The man smiled to himself almost proud that he could do such a thing.

"You just jump through time, literally?" The Doctor questioned. This man was getting more interesting everytime he spoke.

"Quite literally, you see, you jump through time using the TARDIS. I jump through time using doors that the universe has hidden along the way and if you find the right one, it leads you exactly where you need to go." The man pushed through a door and held it open for the team of four to make their way in. Closing the door and locking it behind them he relaxed knowing they were then safe. 

The man slowly walked behind them almost ushering them towards where he wanted them to go. Before then slowly pushing his way in front of them to open the door.

"Now a fair warning to the lot of you, this could get a bit much and you'll probably have a lot more questions than you already do. But don't ask too many for she isn't the one to answer them." 

The second she stepped through that door...everything changed. Her hearts beat faster than ever. Her eyes were fixed on the woman in front of her and her fists were clenched. 

"Well...it took you long enough." The blonde smiled at the Doctor. Rose Tyler. Standing right in front of her. The woman she thought she'd never see again standing right in front of her eyes with that famous smile that you couldn't mistake for anyone else. 

"Rose Tyler." The Doctor almost whispered out.

"Yeah, that's the one."

_To be continued..._


	2. Take me back to the start

"So what do we call you?" Yaz asked politely realizing that they'd never heard him introduce himself.

"Funny you should ask that. The name's Jacob Montague but most people call me Jake." Jake smiled looking at Rose and then the team.

"Jake here tracked me down. Was beginning to think he'd never stop but he's been a huge help."

"And I suppose you jump through time space with him too, huh?" The Doctor wasn't quite angry but close to it. The largest time she saw Rose she was in her ten regeneration and they'd just saved the world from the Daleks. And now here she is right in front of her jumping through time and space with some strange guy called Jake. 

"How did you even get here, to this specific point?" The Doctor looked at Rose with wide eyes. 

Rose looked from Jake to the Doctor and then back at Jake almost as if she was trying to figure it out for herself. The Doctor sounded angry and in a way she had a right to be. She lived on and never even tried to contact the Doctor. Three generations later and the Doctor had still never forgotten her. They left her on a beach with a copy of himself and she's never forgotten that. 

She wants to scream. At the Doctor. At the world. At herself. How could the Doctor have just left her there and made her feel like he'd finally given up. 

But all the guilt that the Doctor felt. All that pain. She'd never forgotten it. She just placed it far into the back of her mind where no one could get to it. 

It wasn't that Doctor wanted to forget or even tried to it was the fact that remembering hurt. It always hurt. To a Time Lord a human is just a small blip. But it's always the small blips that leave the biggest holes when they leave, they make the biggest memories and tell the biggest stories and although Time Lord's had so many stories none would ever compare to a humans. I mean...that's what made then so special. 

"Well...after the whole beach situation...and the bad wolf situation, it gave me the ability to never grow old much like yourself although it did come with something extra. The meta version of you had a little trick up his sleeve. We went everywhere. Manhattan, New York, Madrid, London, Denmark, Amsterdam, Poland, we had so many great adventures. But after a while we realized that the Bad Wolf started to become something else and it was turning me into something else. You died, Doctor, you died leaving me in some warehouse off the coast of Saudi Arabia and I was left to find my own way back. But then I met Jake and things changed. He helped blend in with universe again. Gave me a friend. Family. Someone to call home. Like a brother." 

Jake smiled to Rose and then to himself. He had seen Rose at her lowest and her highest. He knew the meta doctor but he didn't want to say or do anything as he didn't know what it would cost his friendship with Rose who had always treated him like the brother she never had. And he was the one person other than the Doctor who was never afraid of the Bad Wolf. He helped Rose use it for the better. 

"So how did you two end up here from Saudi Arabia?" Yaz stepped in knowing that this would take the Doctor a little while to get her head around. 

"Well, now that you ask...we encountered a old friend of mine and the Doctor's. He had a device in which could travel through time and space. He helped us travel from place to place for a while until he helped Jake build something that would allow him to do the same."

"You see, we've been around for a while. We've been to places, seen things and done things that no one could ever dream of...other than yourselves of course. But that's where everything changes you see, Bad Wolf can't sustain for long in a certain place. It's constantly moving. Following the Doctor if you like. Two words that have so much and yet so little meaning." Jake tried to explain.

"But here's the thing, Doctor...I looked into the TARDIS. I did what no one had ever done before. I risked my life to save you and then you saved me. But somehow you still need me otherwise I wouldn't be here. The Bad Wolf exists only for the Doctor's purpose. I have been following you around since the beach. Waiting and helping in every and anyway that I could because I knew that one day it would come in handy. One day you'd need the Bad Wolf. And you did. A few times actually. Clara and the Dalek. The Pond's. Bill and the Cyberman. I was there Doctor helping you throughout. You never knew nor did you ever realize. Every regeneration I was there. When you thought you were alone...I was there. And it was ok for a while. It was good. But there always comes a day for change. A time for moving on and letting go. And that's what I did. I let go. Because you deserve better than that. And you found that, with these lot. You found family."

The Doctor took Yaz's hand in her own. Holding it stronger than ever as if she was trying to put all her emotions and feelings and words into that simple movement. And it worked. Yaz looked right at her and smiled. That smile that told the Doctor everything was ok and was going to be ok. The one that told the Doctor that Yaz understood. 

The Doctor made a mental note to tell Yaz everything she wanted to know. To answer all her questions. Ryan and Graham too. It was about time that someone knew the Doctor inside and out. 

It was time for the Doctor to let someone in. 

"Now, the question remains, will you be needing a place to stay tonight or are you off?" Rose looked at the Doctor who was still quite shocked with this whole revelation. 

"We came here due to a SOS of some sort. Someone sent a message asking for help and I'm determined to find out who it is."

"Of course. You're the Doctor you're always looking for someone who needs help always saving the day. That's what makes you you. Well, you're more than welcome to stay here until you figure it out, there's extra rooms. Jake, I'd cook up a storm if I were you. We have guests."

Jake ran into the kitchen and stared grabbing pots and pans from every angle and every cupboard. Ryan was sure he'd never seen someone with so many pans. 

The gang made their way into their rooms for the night. Yaz and the Doctor in one and Graham and Ryan in another. 

"Rose, it's been a while. Are you ok?"

"Jake, you worry too much. I'm fine."

"You're like a sister to me. I worry. And the last time you looked like that you went unconscious for two weeks."

"Jake Montague, forever the helper. I am perfectly fine. Just need a little rest. I've pretty much outdone myself today and seeing the Doctor again...that definitely changed a bit." Rose smiled almost trying to hide the fact that she was as alright as she was trying to make herself out to be.

Jake could see right through her. He'd known her long enough to be able to tell when something wasn't quite right. But he also knew her enough not to keep pressing into it. If she wanted to tell him she would have. In her own time and in her own way. 

Jake stepped outside. Wandering over to a sheet of what looked like glass. There were candles and flowers and incense and many other strange objects that were hard to make out but as Jake approached the glass he pulled out his hand from his pocket and with a click of his fingers the candles lit up with a simple bright flame. 

\----------------------

The Doctor sat on the edge of the bottom of the bed. Yaz was sat at the top of the bed with her back resting on the headboard. 

"I'm sorry I didn't saying anything." The Doctor finally managed to find the nerves to say something.

"Don't apologize, there's no need. I understand that you thought she was gone and you moved on. I would have done the same. So please don't apologize for it."

"You're not mad at me or confused or have a thousand questions you want to ask."

"No I'm not mad, why would I be mad I have no reason to and no I'm not confused although I do have a thousand questions." Yaz smiled making the Doctor laugh as they both realized they were rambling. 

"Any you wanna get out of the way?" The Doctor cocked her head slightly, like a puppy trying to work out how to get food off a table.

"Who was she to you? Like how important? What was she like?"

"She was like you. Smart slightly stubborn," Yaz slightly nudged the Doctor's arm in a kind of "I'll pretend that offended me" way "she was strong and she had a mind of her own. She always knew what she was getting herself into and yet she never cared. She cared about saving everyone and helping whoever needed it. She was quite funny. We were close but I have to let her go and so I gave her a copy of myself. Someone that she could spend the rest of her life with. But clearly that didn't work out." 

Yaz smiled whilst her thumb lightly brushed over the Doctor's knuckle of the hands that they'd interlocked as they were talking. 

"You do realize you don't have to explain yourself to me. Not even your past. I don't care who you were then. I care who you are now. That's the person I fell in love with."

The Doctor leaned forward and down slightly to kiss the top of Yaz's head. 

"As long as your sure. Because if you have questions you really want to know, I'm never gonna deny you of the answers."

"And I thank you for that, but there's nothing I need to know right now. We can have that discussion on another day."

They both leaned forward capturing each other in a kiss. But somehow this kiss felt different. It wasnt just a "I need to keep you close kiss" but it was also a "I don't know what I'd do without you" kiss.

They both needed each other. They were like oxygen to each other. Like magnets. Where one was the other is sure to follow. They grounded each other made sure that the other didn't do anything stupid. They loved each other. For either of them the list of people they'd ever loved was quite short. 

\---------------

"What do you think of her?" Graham said to Ryan who was currently trying to work the shower.

"Who? Rose? I think she's alright but I don't know what to make of the Doctor's feelings towards her. She looked like she'd seen a ghost when Jake said her name the first time. Like somehow the Doctor expected her to be dead or something. I don't know about you but I don't like that look on the Doctor. It freaks me out."

"Yeah tell me about it. It's like something hasnt gone according to plan. And with the Doctor that's never a good thing."

"You wouldn't mind helping me figure the shower out. Can't figure out what button or switch works what." Ryan stood in the doorway as Graham nodded from the bed. 

"Sure gives me some help when I go in afterwards, eh?"

\----------------------

"Do you think she hates me or is somehow angry?" Rose spoke up from the table with her finger slightly pushing a spoon in a cup. 

"Wouldn't say angry or hates you, more like confused and probably a little annoyed with herself." Jake was chopping tomatoes and onions and carrots. 

"For some reason it feels like more than that."

"Rose, the Doctor is probably annoyed with herself because she left you on a beach and now she's serif someone she thought was dead and it's like a flood of emotions are coming and she doesn't quite know what to say or feel or how to act. She knows that she has no reason to be angry with you or hate you. But you shouldn't hate her or be angry with her either."

"You really are like my conscious, you always know what to say and what to do. He would have liked you."

"I think I would have liked him."

They smile at each other. Jake looked up from the pan. 

"I think its ready."

Jake began plating up whilst Rose got the dishes ready. Setting everything neatly as it should be. 

They all sat down in their respective spaces. Jake and Rose opposite sides of the table. 

"This is amazing, Jake." Graham broke the silence. 

"Well thank you, Graham. Simple recipe, quite a old one though I must say."

"How old are we talking?" Graham seemed genuinely intrigued by this.

"A couple thousand years." Jake smiled when Graham didn't seemed phased by that. 

Although he did question why the majority of things in this room were older than him even though he looked to be the oldest thing in the room.

Yaz grabbed the Doctor's hand under the table. She felt like the Doctor just needed some kind of anchor something to tell her everything was ok and that she could get through this. 

For a short perfect moment everything was great. They weren't running they weren't fighting for survival. 

But with one blood curdling scream that one moment ended and everyone at the table stood up, apart for Graham who was still trying to shovel food down his throat. 

Good job everyone was used to the running and the quick thinking. This was probably 98% surely going to get messy. 


	3. Just once... just once...I swear I've said this before

Of course they couldn't go anywhere without something happening and everyone having to drop everything and run. 

"Jake, grab the gauntlet and go. I'll help these, you know what to do...meet in the usual spot afterwards."

"In a while crocodile." Jake pressed a button and poof as if he were part of a Magic trick and he would reappear once Rose gave the cue. 

It was strange the way everything happened as if they'd done this time and time again. Although the amount of time and things that Rose had done before the Doctor had found them, the Doctor supposed that they probably had done this time and time again. 

"Right come on you, let's go. We have work to do as usual." The next thing the Doxtor knew was the voice had come fromYaz and she had taken the Doctor's hand in hers and started running.

"Well, I like this one Doctor." Rose smiled at Yaz impressed. 

The Doctor looked at Yaz and smiled. She too was always impressed by Yaz with all the times she would come up with a good idea and it would leave the Doctor with her jaw on the floor in amazement. And the times where she would grab her hand whilst running give a slight squeeze and do something incredible to one of the many aliens they faced. 

Yaz had a habit of doing that. It was the same look that her tenth self gave Rose. It was the same look that had been given to Martha and Donna. 

But that feeling soon turned into curiosity especially when Graham yanked Ryan away from something.

"Oooo interesting. You see that over there," the doctor started as she pointed towards a strange rectangular box, "these things are linked. And that over there...ooooo, brain is tingling, that's new." 

The Doctor trotted off to whatever she was pointing to before. Ryan and Graham in tow and Yaz slightly behind along with Rose.

"What is it, Doc?" 

"Always asking the important questions, Graham. The answer is...I don't know. But I really wanna find out. It's like some kind of robot except the energy coming off of this thing...ooooo"

The Doctor let out a slight scream as she almost dropped the strange item. Catching it she flipped it over examining the whole thing. 

"That's different I bet the TARDIS can identify it or something, if only I could remember where I parked the damn thing." 

Rose smiled as they all figured everything out. She missed it, the mystery and figuring everything out. But she knew that her time with the Doctor had ended a long long time ago. 

"Well that wasn't fun in the slightest hahahah." Jake had returned as promised and Rose hugged him right. 

"What did you find?"

"So a new spaceship has landed and it's kind of a weird one. Thing is...there's no one in there and I haven't seen anything new....they found something didn't they."

He slowly walked over to the new found group of people in order to see what they've found. 

Jake and Rose were a team...in fact they were more than that, they were family. They believed in each other and they helped each other and they loved each other. 

But yet Jake felt different ever since they'd arrived like he was going to get forgotten all over again. He knew that Rose wasn't like that but he couldn't help think it. 

"That's pretty cool. I have a machine that can help with that if you don't mind." 

"Oh that's cool. Doing it by manual...oooo, I do like new things."

Jake placed his arm around Rose and they slowly walked back towards the place they both called home.

Everyone was back at the house. The Doctor running around trying to figure things out and the team randomly shouting things out to try and help her. 

Jake and Rose were sat at the table sharing looks as the team randomly shouted things and jumped around. The only time that Jake or Rose moved was when Jake made Rose a cup of tea and Jake made himself a coffee. 

They both sat back down again looking at their phones and writing things down. Then Jake ran over to his desk and started making something. 

The Doctor then ran upstairs followed by a wandering Yaz.

"I take it you have a plan then?" Yaz smiled as she wrapped her hands around the object. 

The Doctor came from behind Yaz and wrapped her arms around her waist whilst pressing a few pecks to her neck.

Yaz leaned into the touch. Placing her hand delicately on the Doctor's neck almost encouraging her to keep going. 

\-----------

"I have a great idea and I don't know how to execute it." The Doctor smiled enthusiastically. 

Jake took his glasses off that he was currently wearing as he quickly scribbled something down. 

"What exactly have you come up with?" Jake looked directly at the Doctor.

"Ok, Rose you remember at the Olympics when you had that pod and it had to be thrown into the Olympic torch?" 

Rose nodded as did Jake knowing where this would go.

"Your saying this thing works off heat."

"Precisely. And thats the only thing that I have...so far."

"Right. I have a blow torch. It might work. If you don't mind me trying." 

The Doctor passed the metal object around until it got to Jake. Jake carefully took the metal object and placed it under heat.

"Just once...just once...This might actually work. Just once...just once...I swear I've said this before..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My apologies for this chapter being short but I wanted something to carry the story along. Get in touch!

**Author's Note:**

> Lemme know what you think, I'm not English so I apologize for spelling mistakes and grammatical errors, yell at me on Twitter - jazz__santiago or Instagram - jazz.santiago otherwise enjoy


End file.
